Where The Green Grows
by LevithanWrath
Summary: A certain fairy is sent to the Jinn Forest in order to help Queen Marigold develop and control her powers. A certain grumpy leafman does not like how Alice is allowing marigold to leave Moonhaven for training. Other problems start to arise as large areas of water resources goes bad. Moonhaven's enemy reappears to take control of the forest.
1. Chapter 1

Levi: Hey everyone please enjoy my new fanfiction crossover. I own Alicia/Alice only, I do not own Epic nor do I own Tinkerbell. This is just my rough draft for now, leave a review for me and tell me what you think!

* * *

Where The Green Grows

* * *

Prologue

Alice was prepared for her summons, her black wavy hair fallen in place, she was dressed in her green sleeveless turtle neck, dark brown tights and leaf wristbands.

"The Jinn Forest in the Mainlands is under new ruler, Queen Marigold. Upon my visit, our good friend Nim Galuu has asked that a garden fairy help guide the young queen to help control her powers. This is a great responsibility Alicia."

"I understand. I will not fail my mission." The fairy knelt down on her left knee and her blue eyes filled with determination and excitement as the Queen's ministers approached her one by one.

"As a gift from the Spring Faeries we offer Hoover to accompany you on your journey. You will not be lost for he knows the way to the Jinn Forest." Minister Hyacinth handed the ebony-haired fairy the reigns to his orange hummingbird. He ruffled his feather at Alice, pointing his beak upward to seem potent.

"From the Summer Faeries my dear, we give you a bow and arrows made from the strongest trees of Summer Glade." She embraced her best friend's 'daughter' with a tight hug.

"C-can't b-b-breathe." Alice let out a big exhale when Minister Sunflower released her.

"As a gift from the Autumn Faeries, I present you with the finest berries from the autumn olive trees for your journey." The tall male fairy covered in autumn leaves, Minister Redleaf approached Alicia handing her a small bag.

"Finally, as a gift from the Winter Faeries, we give you clothing made from the finest fur given by the snow animals of the Winter Woods to keep you warm on your travels." Lord Milori handed her the short gray coat with the edges of the hood, and sleeves stitched with white fur.

"She's a very curious lady at times." Fairy Mary said with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." The Minister of Autumn, Redleaf called.

"I thought you said her talents are remarkable as a Garden Fairy?" Lord Milori asked.

"She is but- "

"You sound like a mother from the Mainland." Minister Sunflower jest to her friend.

"I understand you are worried." Lord Milori stated epathectically.

"Uh, Hey. I'm still right here folks you don't have to talk as if I've already gone!" Alice called out waving my arms.

They all stared in slight confusion at the strange fairy. Fairy Mary cleared her throat and flew to Alicia.

"Alicia, it is very important you follow only one path to the-"

"Yes, yes, the Pinewood Path to the Jinn's Forest."

"Alicia Gardens, don't use such tones."

"I-I'm sorry Miss Fairy Mary. I didn't mean to, it's just that I don't want you to worry so much… and Everyone calls me Alice at Pixie Hollow remember?"

"My dear, I know I have a curious habit, but I want you to be safe."

"Fairy Mary, I am sure she'll have a safe trip. She's just excited." Queen Clarion commented.

"Your majesty, her 'excitement' is not to be praised."

"Miss Fairy Mary can you please just trust me." Her 'daughter' whined.

Fairy Mary sighed in defeat and looked at Alice with a smile while placing a hand on her shoulder, "Alici- Alice you've grown up so fast, I remember the time when you were so curious you strayed off course as a baby's laugh on dandelion seed and I found you in the forest. You've grown into a beautiful fairy."

Alicia smile and chuckled, "Miss Fairy Mary you're making me blush."

Everyone grew quiet as bells were heard to signal the time, 7:00 p.m.

"It is time Alicia." The queen approached me with a satchel. "Your journey requires golden fairy dust; it will be enough to last you for your stay in Jinn Forest. Be safe on your flight Alicia and give my condolences to Queen Marigold and Nim Galuu."

"I will and I won't let you down." She said as she waved the six faeries goodbye.

"Don't forget to use only one cup of pixie dust if your wings give out, don't grow any poppies, you know what their pollen does and stay warm as possible, and always look both ways-"

Alice clicked her heels against Hoover and raced across the sky with Hoover. "Woooohoooo! I will Miss Fairy Mary-Woah!" She almost lost grip of her reigns, but still kept her composure while waving.

"Seriously, that girl, may more than luck be on her side." Fairy Mary whispered to herself, watching Alice fly off into the distance.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Levi: Yay, please enjoy this chapter, I did my best! I'm actually having it beta read so there will be an update revision a bit later. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I own nothing from Epic, I only own Alice/Alicia.

* * *

Where The Green Grows

* * *

Chapter 1: First Encounters

_(The italics are her thoughts.)_

It was almost spring soon, the slight warm breeze filled the winter air. Alice looked down below in boredom. _Trees, Trees, Trees, Trees, oh look some mountains…and more trees._

"Uh…soo your name's Hoover. I think the name Copper sounds better. Can I call you that?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well, We've been traveling so long don't you want to take a break." He shook his head no, still buzzing.

"Not tired one bit eh?" Alice rustled through her satchel to pull out a map. "There's a river up ahead, can we stop by and take a quick break, and we won't be wasting time because it's on the way?" He still refused.

"There's faster way to get there." She pulled on his reigns abruptly forcing him to move in a different direction. He batted his wings in protest.

"You're pretty sassy for a hummingbird. Look there it is!" He kept buzzing forward and backward until a loud screech from the distance could be heard. It was a bat, and heading straight towards them. She whipped her head in the direction of the noise.

_A BAT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?!_

Alice quickly pulled her bow and arrows from the side of her saddle ready to aim.

A beast sitting on top of the bat crooned his battle cry again and two more bats appear.

"Dammit!" Alice cursed out. _CORRECTION,_ _BATS_.

The two of the enemies' companions appeared on both sides of Copper to corner him. Alice shot her first arrow hitting the leader's bat that tailed behind them. One of the two Boggans that isolated Copper jumped aiming at her from behind with his spear. She quickly blocked the attack with her bow and kicked the creature from 'down below'. He grunted in pain falling backwards along with his bat.

Still trying to keep her balance the last Boggan rammed his steed into Copper. The temperamental hummingbird copied and the flying mammal collided back and forth as if competing in bumper cars.

"Woah there buddy!" She yelled trying to keep her balance at such speed. A battle cry was let out by the enemy and Alice was caught off guard as a needle-like sword grazed her steed's feathers. She took hold of the reigns as her hummingbird began falling, unable to flap his wings much. Their speed was increasing dangerously.

She could fly away but didn't want to abandon Copper. The pixie dust was too far from her reach, the strap hooked at the backside by his tail because of their struggle earlier.

She gripped the reigns tight and pulled in all directions trying to avoid the branches; there was a platform of rocks up ahead. With all her strength, she pulled the reigns upwards to land. The two crashed painfully, especially Copper, against the platform and on a path that laid midway between two large rocky mountain ranges. After the halt, she quickly jumped off. Her belongings scattered all over.

"Oh no, no, no Copper." She looked at his left wing and winced at the sight. The wound was oozing blood and slight green puss.

She frantically looked around for anyone's help.

"Halt, who goes there!" Three men dressed in leaf armor approached the scene running.

"Please someone help him!" Alice begged.

_How could I have been so stupid? Copper was hurt in the process all because I wanted to stop by a river?! _She mentally kicked herself while watching the three leafmen carry him away.

She followed them until one soldier stopped her.

"I assume you are Alicia Gardens. I believe this is yours." The man asked, handing her the satchel that fell from her saddle earlier. She quickly took it earning an odd look from the soldier.

_I almost lost the pixie dust too?! I'm such an idiot… _she mentally screamed gripping her satchel.

"Yes and you are? Ugh that doesn't matter I have to make sure-" Her head still full of worries.

"He'll be fine, our top healers will cure him in no time, please follow me." The man smiled at her. She gave him a confused look.

"Your hummingbird friend will be just fine. I'm Finn, Queen Marigold has requested your presence as soon as you arrived." Alice nodded and followed him without saying a word.

* * *

...

The redhead gestured the young fairy to a hidden garden. In front, two large leaves fanned open giving them permission to enter. The entrance leads them to a beautiful large patch of pink and purple morning glories towering over their heads. Alice couldn't help but to stare in awe at the unbelievable sight, it was practically a forest itself. Finn's voice broke her from her daze.

"That was some flight you took there, I apologize our scouts couldn't get there in time."

"Were those things that attacked me the so-called Boggans?"

"Yes; nasty imp-like creatures."

"I agree with you buddy-watch out!" She was cut off as she ducked from a swinging vine that nearly grabbed her, but Finn wasn't as fortunate as he was dangled in the air. The only thing supporting his weight was the vine that gripped his right ankle.

His helmet and weapons laid on the ground, his orange dreadlocks dangling like snakes upside-down. He blinked several times in confusion as if to assure himself that he was fully awake.

"I would've never thought you had that kind of hair-do under the helmet." Alice tried to hold back her smile.

"Uhh, thanks."

"Sorry Finn!" A voice yelled out. A white flower girl approached them panting after chasing the Flower's vine.

"It's alright your majesty."

"Would you like some help ." Alice offered.

"That's a negative ma'm , I got this one." He claimed in a masculine voice. Finn struggled to untangle the vine from his ankle, but another vine appeared to slap his hand away.

"Ouch-hey." He quietly whispered to himself rubbing the back of his hand.

"That was a pretty cool trick, if you ask me." Alice praised the young queen.

"Really?!" She asked bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Well, if it was an enemy and not your ally, then it would be totally useful…I take it you must be Queen Marigold. It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty; I'll be your trainer, Alicia Gardens. Call me Alice though." Alice bowed.

Marigold curtsied in response. "Welcome to Moonhaven."

"Umm a little help here, I don't want the blood to rush to my head now." Finn said still dangling.

"Oh um!" Marigold tried to concentrate holding her hands and looking very intently. The Vine swung him around roughly. Finn's face collided with the ground and the two girls flinched at the sound.

"What's going on here?" The stern voice that called out belonged to none other than General Ronin.

"Hiya uh-General." Finn saluted him upside down. Marigold and Alice giggled, but stopped as the general shot a glare.

"Your Majesty I thought I said not to test out your powers yet until the arrival of your mentor."

"I was just curious and she just came by Ronin." Marigold protested.

He looked at the Queen's sad eyes and sighed until Alice spoke.

"I just arrived to Moonhaven, General Ronin. This incident …it was my fault because I asked her to test her powers out so I could see what her best ability's level is at. Although she has some bugs to fix, she is very talented."

Marigold and Finn gave a confused look at her convincing lie.

Alice walked over to the vines and ushered it down with the wave of her hand to release the queen's guard.

"There, no harm done! I'm Alicia Gardens, but I'd prefer to be called Alice." Alice announced trying to keep a smile.

"That was awesome. So you're really a fairy?! You have got to teach me all of your moves!" Marigold beamed with joy. Alice smile faded as Ronin spoke in a serious tone.

"For future reference Ms. Gardens I'd advise to not have my men involved with the Queen's trainings. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"Finn, head back to your post, I will lead them back to the palace."

"Yes sir." Finn hurried off after fixing his uniform and said his farewells.

Within Moonhaven, we arrived at a large shrub with flags posted around the palace and wild flowers that grow around; and heavily guarded with several leafmen and leafwomen. Upon entrance, we headed through the hallways filled with flowers of all kinds and finally arrived at a large red door decorated with gold linings, the two guards standing on both sides pushed open the door revealing a room truly fit for a queen, books, maps, scrolls, a balcony with a view of all of Moonhaven, wardrobes, blankets, trinkets, and a stain glass window above her purple canopy bed with the picture of a pink lotus flower.

"Let me show you around."

Just as Alice was about to walk in she was halted at the door by Ronin.

"Is there a problem general?" Alice asked in an irritated tone.

"Yes, the Queen is not allowed to leave Moonhaven's sight is that understood."

"Yes sir." She said quietly mocking him with a lazy salute, then ducking underneath his arm to enter the room.

The doors shut behind her loudly, Alice winced at the sound and her face turned slightly red with rage, her wings fluttering about.

"Ugh, what bee stung his pants."

To be continued…


End file.
